Jason
by New JessJe
Summary: El decir adiós es difícil, pero perdonar, lo es aún más. Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico".


**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico"._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a CBS_**

* * *

**Jason**

* * *

**28 de enero de 2015, 03:35 a.m. Londres, Inglaterra**

El sonido insistente del teléfono finalmente hizo que despertara de mala gana. Necesitaba dormir, pero después de ignorar el ring tantas veces, decidió contestar. Al ver el número, se asustó. Una llamada de Estados Unidos a esa hora solo significaba una cosa: algo malo había ocurrido. Se estiró un poco y contestó, -Prentiss.

-Ey, linda, disculpa la hora, es importante, le contesta Morgan, pero antes de seguir ella lo interrumpe, -¿todos están bien?

-Me temo que no.

* * *

**1:30 p.m. New York, USA**

A toda prisa cruzó las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto. Se quedó observando a los vehículos estacionados, hasta escuchar una voz conocida. Rápidamente camino hacia Hotch y le dio un abrazo.

-Es bueno verte, ¿falta mucho para la ceremonia?

-Menos de una hora, le contesta su amigo, al entrar ambos al auto. En los primeros minutos, no se cruzaron palabra alguna. Emily aún estaba impactada por la noticia, y después de dejar todo listo en su oficina y viajar 7 horas en avión, estaba exhausta. Pero no podía fallar a esto.

-¿Cómo lo llevan?, pregunta que la hizo sentir un poco tonta. –Fue un shock para todos, al inicio, pero para Reid ha sido especialmente duro.

La morena suspira. Eso no le extrañaba. Para Hotch era más que evidente que el genio era el que más estaba sufriendo, no solo por la pérdida, sino por aquellas preguntas sin contestar durante más de siete años. Para Emily, este viaje no solo era una despedida, podría representar un nuevo inicio para su joven amigo, y ella se encargaría que así sucediera.

Al llegar, la ceremonia estaba por finalizar. Silenciosamente ambos agentes se acercaron. La ceremonia no fue muy concurrida. Rossi se encargó, eso sí, que el FBI le hiciera la despedida que merecía, en todo caso, Jason Gideon era el cofundador de BAU. Steven y su esposa estaban sentados frente al féretro, cerca de ellos, familiares y amigos cercanos. A un lado, García junto con Morgan y Callaham, JJ y Will, así como Rossi y Reid al extremo. Prentiss dio la vuelta y se acercó al genio por detrás. Con delicadeza y suavidad tomó su mano. Al volver a ver, Emily pudo comprobar lo acentuadas que estaban sus ojeras, así como lo pálida de su piel. El genio sonrió y apretó su mano. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Los ocho agentes se quedaron ahí, dando al viejo cascarrabias el último homenaje.

* * *

Como era habitual, al término de cualquier acontecimiento, el grupo se reunía en casa de Rossi. García estaba en la cocina. Sacó varias copas, mientras Rossi escogía algunas botellas de su bar. Él se acercó a la rubia. Tenía las copas bien puestas en el azafate, pero tenía la vista pérdida.

-¿Penélope?, le susurra al oído. Se sobresalta y lo vuelve a ver con una torcida sonrisa, -¿Ya elegiste?

David sonríe igual, pone las botellas sobre la mesa y deja caer sus manos en sus hombros con un mucho cariño. -¿Todo bien, pequeña?

Baja la mirada, y dice suavemente, -Reid no vino. Está… tan triste.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que se repondrá. Además… no solo él perdió un amigo.

García abre sus ojos y suspira con dolor. Se le tira encima y le da un gran abrazo. –Oh, Dave. Lo siento, olvidé que tu…

-Ey tranquila, le dice mientras la separa de él, -…estoy bien, a mi edad perder a quienes han formado parte de mi vida es muy común.

-No, le responde con seguridad, -no importa la edad, el dolor no es fácil de superar, así que no subestimes tu propio sufrimiento.

Rossi le sonríe, pone las botellas en el azafate y lo toma en sus manos. –Vamos linda, nos esperan afuera…

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. Había dormido cerca de 3 horas, pero aún se sentía cansado. Se levantó del sofá y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Volvió a ver el reloj. Eran casi las 7 de la noche. Se soltó la corbata y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Sintió vibrar su celular dentro del pantalón. Al sacarlo vio que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas pérdidas de Morgan, JJ y García. Él sabía cuál era su intención, pero en ese momento no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía cansado y, de alguna forma, enojado. Simplemente, no lo podía evitar. Se puso de pie para ir a la habitación a tratar de dormir un poco más, cuando escuchó la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos y volvió su vista hacia ella. Pero desistió e iba de camino a la recámara cuando escuchó la voz de Prentiss.

-Reid, se que estás ahí, ábrame. Me voy en seis horas, y no podré hacerlo sin antes estar segura que estás bien…. Reid!

Frustrado, se acercó a la puerta y vio por la mirilla. Emily veía al mismo tiempo la mirilla, le sonrió y le lanzó un beso con los dedos. Reid solo sonrió y abrió. La morena tenía una bolsa de KFC y un par de refrescos en una mano, y en la otra, un estuche de cuero. Sin mayor preocupación entró, dejando al genio extrañado.

-No tengo hambre…

-O si tienes, créeme.

-Emily…

-Es KFC, Reid… mira, si no lo quieres, no te preocupes, no se desperdiciará… ¿alguna vez has probado el pollo en Inglaterra?

Reid sonríe y niega con la cabeza, -Ni siquiera he estado allá.

-Pues no te pierdes de nada, no hay como comer pollo frito en América.

La morena mueve la mesa del centro y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella, cruzando las piernas mientras coloca el estuche en la mesa y lo empieza a abrir.

-¿Qué trajiste?

Después de abrir el cierre, Emily se queda pensativa y lo vuelve a ver con un poco de tristeza.

-Sabes Reid, cuando ingresé a BAU me sentía muy insegura.

El genio hizo una mueca de sorpresa ante la repentina confesión de su amiga, pero no la interrumpió y siguió escuchando. -…ustedes eran ya un grupo formado, hacía poco habían perdido una miembro, y sentía que las comparaciones serían obvias. Pensaba que tenía que luchar por integrarme y ganarme su confianza.

El joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella, y escuchó con atención. -… ¿sabes cuál fue el primer momento en que me sentí parte del equipo? Cuando íbamos en el avión desde Cuba. Gideon te acababa de ganar en el ajedrez y decidiste tomar una siesta. En ese momento, él me volvió a ver y preguntó si sabía jugar… Llegamos a DC antes de terminar la partida, así que nunca supe quién hubiese ganado, pero aprendí mucho de la forma en como jugaba. Gideon… él era paciente, normalmente… acomodaba sus fichas con cautela, pero cuando tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, no le temblaba la mano para tomar acciones arriesgadas.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Reid volvió el rostro, -¿Arriesgadas, eh? ¿Cómo abandonarlo todo y seguir una investigación por su cuenta? ¡¿Volverse un ermitaño, evitando a su hijo, sus amigos, hasta perder la vida por su terquedad?!, exclama con enojo.

-Reid…

-No, Emily. Él…, por un momento, su voz se quebró, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y siguió, -…no le importamos. Simplemente… dejó todo. Creyó que con una carta era suficiente, y se fue sin importarle a quienes dejaba atrás. Estuvo viviendo en esa cabaña por años, pudo llamarnos, pero no lo hizo…. ¿Sabes lo que fue volver a ese sitio después de siete años y encontrar su cuerpo tapado con una sábana? Morgan tenía razón… Morgan siempre la tuvo cuando decía que era un egoísta. Lo fue. Y ahora…

Se quedó sin aliento, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer y volvió a ver a su amiga. Ella estiró el brazo y tomó su mano, sin quitarle su vista. –Me preguntaste hace años ¿porqué de todas las personas que abandonó, al único que le dio explicación fue a mí?, ¿recuerdas?, pues aún no se la respuesta, ni la quiero saber.

-¿Por eso no quisiste ir donde Rossi? Porque estás molesto.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es… complicado, al principio, cuando lo vi, primero sentí una gran dolor, luego un vacío, pero ahora… no entiendo, será…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Acaso soy yo?

-No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Piénsalo, él y mi padre me abandonaron, creo… a veces siento que soy el problema.

-Reid, no digas tonterías…

-No lo son…

-Sí, si lo son. Reid, ellos fueron el problema, tu no, así que no permitas que el dolor te controle el sentido común. Te diré que, en resumen, tu padre y Gideon compartían una característica, ambos fueron cobardes, y eso no es tu responsabilidad. Además, no debes centrarte en lo negativo, piensa en lo que aprendiste de Gideon. Eres… uno de los perfiladores más sorprendentes que he conocido…

-¿En serio? Algo de bueno hay por leer tan rápido…

-No es eso, no tiene que ver tu IQ. Has desarrollado una cualidad que te hace único… sabes cómo llegar al corazón de una víctima, eres capaz de sentir piedad por un criminal, y te identificas con el dolor de otros, esas cosas… no se aprenden de libros. Sé que Gideon fue un maestro para ti, él se preocupó por que desarrollaras habilidades que iban más allá de lo técnico, y no solo lo lograste, lo superaste. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, pero recuérdalo por el maestro que fue, y por el legado que dejó en ti.

El genio sonrió un poco, -…gracias, en serio.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Mmm… me subiste un poco la autoestima.

-Ajá! Bien! Ahora vamos a hacer algo por ese apetito tuyo, le dice mientras saca el pollo de la bolsa, -…¿qué esperas? Trae platos.

A pesar de quejarse que no tenía hambre, al final, el genio se encargó de su porción sin queja. Cuando estaba por terminar volvió a ver el estuche que seguía en la mesita. -¿No me vas a decir que hay ahí?

Emily se limpió las manos con una servilleta y la abrió. El genio sonrió al ver su contenido, -¿ese no es el tablero de ajedrez que estuvo en el avión por años, y que desapareció en el 2012?

Prentiss abrió los ojos como dos platos, -Emmm… si.

-¿Te lo llevaste a Inglaterra?

-Pues sí… es… me trae recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?

Mientras acariciaba el borde, suspiró, -fue con este tablero que jugué por primera vez con Gideon, y luego contigo.

Reid la observaba sorprendido. Al principio no hizo ninguna gesticulación, pero luego una gran sonrisa se asomó a su rostro y se salió un, -… awwwww, ¡pero qué romántico!

Prentiss abrió la boca, sintió un poco de vergüenza, y respondió lanzándole las servilletas que habían quedado en la cara. Reid seguía riendo sin parar, -Ohhh… Dios…. No puedo creerlo, eres perdidamente romántica, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

-Ey!, gritó con una gran sonrisa y completamente roja, pero Reid no dejaba de reírse. Se agarraba el estómago con fuerza, y no se podía contener, -… la dura y fuerte agente de Interpol Emily Prentiss, conmovida por una tablero de ajedrez… es demasiado.

-¡No veo la gracia!, le responde riendo, -… y te prohíbo que le cuentes a Morgan.

Reid poco a poco fue conteniéndose. Estaba completamente rojo, había llorado pero de la risa y seguía sujetándose el estómago. Prentiss le sonrió, -¿Y qué dices? Una partida en honor a él.

El gesto de Reid cambió. Volvió a ver a el estuche con una mirada triste, luego sonrió y la volvió a ver accediendo. Limpiaron la mesa y colocaron el tablero. Mientras acomodaba cada una de sus piezas, Emily recordaba a su amigo. Pocas veces interactuaron juntos fuera de un caso. Las únicas ocasiones fueron precisamente con ese tablero. Con cada jugada que hacía, el genio recordó a su maestro. Cada consejo llegó a su mente. En algún momento, jugó sin pensar mucho, movía cada pieza en forma casi instintiva, pues su cerebro estaba ocupado con las imágenes de su mentor. Poco a poco la ira y el dolor se fueron disipando. Prentiss tenía razón, recordarlo como un maestro y no como quien lo abandonó era mejor, sufriría menos. La partida fue rápida, casi sin pensarlo Reid, estaba por darle a Emily jaque mate, cuando ella recibió una llamada.

-Ey… si claro… estoy en casa de Reid… ¿cómo?... le preguntaré…, volvió a ver a su amigo, que le observaba con atención, -…es García, quiere saber si iremos a casa de Rossi, nos están esperando, ¿qué dices? ¿te sientes mejor?

El genio suspiró y volvió a ver el tablero, -…si, quiero ir.

Emily sonrió y le confirmó a su amiga. Una hora después, llegaron. Mientras Reid y Prentiss saludaban a los demás, JJ desde un rincón observaba a Reid con atención. Su esposo se acercó y abrazó su cintura. –¿Qué sucede?

La rubia le sonrió y volvió a ver al genio, -es Spence, se ve mucho mejor.

-¿Le afectó mucho la muerte de Gideon?

-No te imaginas, pero supongo que Emily hizo su magia con él.

Habían esperado a Prentiss y Reid para el brindis. Mientras todos tomaban su copa, Rossi tomó la palabra.

-Conocí a Jason cuando era joven, y debo decirles que en 36 años, ese hombre no cambió en nada. Fue su esfuerzo que puso los cimientos de lo que hoy es BAU, y además, hizo que ahora estemos todos juntos…. Tal vez sea un poco egoísta de mi parte…, justo en ese instante su voz se empezó a entrecortar, -…pero pienso que fue gracias a su partida de BAU que yo me uní a ustedes. Gané una familia,…-dejó de hablar al volver a ver a Reid,-… y eso siempre se lo voy a agradecer, por el amigo, el maestro y el hermano, Jason Gideon. Salud.


End file.
